warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When The Dark Calls
For Tangle's contest. Prologue That little pang of remorse surfaced again as I slit the tiny kit's throat; I cursed silently and moved on- the kit was my mother's, who had betrayed my father for another tom- an act that could never be forgiven. I'm doing this for Father! I reminded myself sharply, briskly walking out of the camp. I belonged to no Clan now; this camp was one of my many past homes, before I was exiled by Aspenstar. My name is Sunflash. Not my true Clan name; I changed it after my first kill- every killer does if they have any sense. My Clan name was Russetpelt, but there was two reasons I changed it from what it once was. A) I didn't want any cat knowing my true identity; they'd be on me before I could say 'mouse.' B) I hated my name; my mother named me- so naturally, I let my father choose my new name. So, my father, as I may have neglected to say, is now dead. Aspenstar killed him- one of the many reasons Aspenstar's on a little thing I call my 'Kill List.' He, too, was a killer- evil, but he had spirit and courage to run away from his many foes- or kill them if he fancied it. So, I was the living cat to fill his pawprints. Everyone fears me; they dread being murdered in their sleep by the terrible Sunflash. Of course, he resides in the Dark Forest now. So, I train with him there... learning all his moves and slippery tricks. I might tell you about our first meeting- when I was still part of that Clan, AmberClan. "Your vigil is over, Russetpelt." Heatherfall told me, her light grey pelt sparkling in the golden sunlight. '' ''"Thank you, Heatherfall." I mewed, nodding wearily to her, my wan smile still on my face as I turned slowly to find a nest in the warriors' den. Once I had quickly clawed one together, I collapsed and my world faded to black. ''----'' This dream was obviously a very dark one. It was a dark, dingy forest with grotesquely entwined, leafless trees, and a stale, murky scent hanging in the musty night air. Tiny flickering shadows flew around the trees in a heartbeat; yet not a trace of prey-scent could be smelt. Then a scent went up my nose, hauntingly familiar, as a well muscled dark grey tom with a ragged pelt emerged. Two powerful amber eyes met my wide green ones, and I padded forward. "Russetpelt!" he mewed roughly. "You're here!" I went back a few paces and snarled at him, baring my teeth. "How do you know my name? How do I know you won't turn me in?" The grey tom purred softly, amused. "Turn you in? Look around! This is the Dark Forest." "That still doesn't answer my first question." I hissed. He looked shocked. "You don't know..." "Hm? What don't I know?" I asked. "I am your father. And I presume you'll want to learn some of my little tricks..." he hissed. "But you'll need a new name if you are to follow my path. Sunflash...that'll do." "Oh boy." I mewed slowly, smirking. "Oh boy, I do." Chapter One I decided to sit on the old tree stump by the Marsh. Cats always come here to hunt. Like a stalker I observe the patrols... but this is when what I have dubbed the 'Revenge Games' truly begins.May the odds be in my favour, rather than theirs! Well, the odds are always in my favour... they look into my eyes, and I am victorious. You might say I don't fight fairly- but cats like me don't fight fair- and every cat learns that life is never fair. I think I see a shadowy figure at the edge of my vision. Was it Father, checking up on me? Maybe he thinks have a tender spot. Pshaw. I have no time to look around and check as a patrol heads by. A ginger apprentice, she-cacat by the look of it, pauses to lick herself. ''Can I do this? ''I ask myself, looking at the apprentice. I scolded myself sharply, concentrated, and leapt. I was the silent predator, the stalker of the Clans. I landed precisely where I needed to, flipping the apprentice over. "One sound out of you, and you're dead." I left out the crucial part- that she was dead anyway. Then I paused for a second. I needed to gain allies, inside spies. So I leant over her. "You can join me..." I intoned venomously, making sure she caught every word, "...or die, like the rest of your pathetic Clan!" She took a few ragged breaths, and a haunted look surfaces in those green eyes. "I-I....I'll join you!" she blurted out. I released the pressure on your neck. "Now....your name and Clan?" I stopped, not knowing her name. "Redpaw, SunClan." "Now,Redpaw, if you value your life, you will promise to do as I say." I told her as she struggled to her paws, the white bits covered in icky mud. "I promise." she proclaimed valiantly. "Clever child."I purred. "Right answer." The modest smile on her face turned to horror as I mewed: "You've promised now. There's no turning back. And you must not tell your Clan about me..." She stared at me, right into the dark eyes of the serpent. Chapter Two Clearly, that apprentice had no idea what she was agreeing to- working with a murderer. I just needed one cat from the other two Clans, and I would be supreme ruler of all the Clans, well, eventually, and then I'd force everybody to.work for me, until they die of: A) Greencough- the medicine cat can only treat me B) Starvation- only queens, kits and medicine cats get prey C) In their ceremony- only one of a litter may be a warrior... Those are my plans for the future. I'm already planning the Sunflash Code, a newer, vicious version of StarClan's so-called 'honourable' Warrior Code, which has brought battles and blood to the forest. I will rule with an iron fist, and if anyone dare disobey me, the stream shall become a river of blood. I let Redpaw return to her camp- let her be my well-placed, secret spy within the walls. Knowing how tactful I could be, I knew my plans would work. They always did, after all. Once, I heard a whisper from a leader I killed- "Sunflash, one day your luck will run out..." and at that I killed him. Cleanly. But what does he know? When I'm leader I will destroy the Moonstone; ambitious, I know, but the Dark Forest will rule the clans' path, and guide our paws through the dark path of blood. "Sunflash!" A shocked whisper arose from a bush. The voice was familiar. "Skywing?" I asked uncertainly- after all, Skywing had been my best friend, and maybe I could persuade her to join me. Hopefully I didn't need to do it the hard way. I had told her my new name. The graceful tabby rose out of the bush, stepping out, looking at me. A new storm swirled in her eyes, haunted by ghosts of the past. "What are you doing here?" I queried politely. "I am here... to .... reunite with you." she stammered. I knew she meant it. "To do that...." I began, "you'll have to join my little band." She seemed to realise what that meant. A howl split the silence, so angry, scared and desperate I wouldn't have believed she spoke it, if I hadn't seen her gaping mouth. "Never! I won't betray Aspenstar! I'm his deputy!" She ran through the undergrowth. A sad thought crossed my mind, and I, before I knew what was happening, was racing after her. Chapter Three Category:Lilly Lovegood(2)'s fanfics